Pour l'amour des miens
by Camimi94
Summary: La guerre a étendu ses dégâts plus loin que les terres anglaises. La bataille de Poudlard n'était que le début. La fin, elle, est plus incertaine de jour en jour. Et dans le désespoir qui gagne en ampleur, Hermione se bat désormais pour un amour qu'elle croyait avoir perdu à tout jamais.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut ^^**

**je suis contente que tu aies choisi de lire le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça sera à la hauteur de tes attentes! Sinon, n'hésite surtout pas à faire des suggestions, les reviews sont indéniablement les bienvenues!**

**Au fait, c'est ma toute première fic! Je rumine l'idée depuis près d'un an, et voilà le résultat! Je vais _essayer_** **de poster au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je ferai de mon mieux!**

**Allez, bonne lecture!**

**...**

**Chapitre 1  
**

Sur une échelle internationale, la guerre des Deux Mondes a étendu ses dégâts bien plus loin que sur l'Angleterre. Aujourd'hui, le monde entier se bat pour sa survie. Le seigneur des ténèbres recrute en masse, mais les deux camps commencent à montrer des signes de faiblesses. Les convictions de chacun s'envolent pour laisser place à une amertume permanente. L'horreur a atteint des limites que l'humanité n'avait encore jamais osé effleurer jusqu'ici.

Quelque part, au milieu de cet amas diffus de corps mutilés et d'esprits errants, au cœur de l'odeur capiteuse de la mort, se trouve Hermione, héroïne de guerre, jeune fille dont l'âme est souillée par l'horreur et la crasse. Malgré tout, elle est vivante, et pas juste physiquement. Elle a toujours été de ceux qui prêchaient une simili-joie autour de ses compagnons, à leur rappeler les jours heureux, jadis, et à leur dire que c'est pour cela qu'ils se battent justement.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sent réellement vivante, car aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour banal comme tous les autres. En cette heure matinale, elle sent ses entrailles se déchirer, son cœur se compresser à un point extrême, elle suffoque. Ses larmes rencontrent un obstacle, ils ne veulent pas sortir. Son cri, lui, a empli tout le quartier général de l'Ordre. Il est à glacer le sang, douloureux et chargé d'émotion, fatal. Et pourtant, il ne traduit qu'une infime partie de sa détresse. Personne ne dit mot. Le petit groupe qui constitue le cercle d'intimes d'Harry était regroupé au milieu du hall de ce qui était à l'époque l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et qui est aujourd'hui le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous forment un cercle autour d'Hermione, qui, elle, est agenouillée par terre, serrant un corps entre ses bras. Ses cris se transforment en une longue plainte poignante.

Personne ne bouge. Non pas que personne ne veuille la consoler, non. C'est plutôt le fait que d'habitude c'était Hermione qui remettait l'humeur à sa place qui les perturbe tant. La voir dans cet état stupéfixerai n'importe qui. C'est elle qui faisait revivre l'espoir parmi les troupes, et toujours elle qui semblait supporter les pertes humaines qu'ils subissaient, en leur disant que leurs amis n'étaient pas morts en vain. Mais ils savent tous qu'il y a des pertes humaines que l'on supporte (en l'occurrence, que l'on relativise) plus facilement que d'autres. C'est pourquoi ils ne peuvent que comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille. Eux-mêmes sont blasés par l'évènement.

En fait, les icônes de la guerre sont connus pour le monde entier au nombre de cinq : Harry Potter (survivant et espoir n° 1), Lord Voldemort (Origine du trouble et danger n° 1), Albus Dumbledore (dont la mémoire nourrit déjà nombre de légendes), ainsi que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger (plus grands aurors que le monde magique ait jamais connu). Il est donc naturel que la perte de l'un d'entre eux ébranle toute la mécanique silencieuse du déroulement des choses.

Le corps de Ronald Weasley gît par terre, parsemé de tâches troubles de sang mélangé aux larmes d'Hermione. Il a été retrouvé très tôt ce matin, mourant, sur le plancher boueux du hall. Il était envoyé en mission au Nord, essayant de rallier ce qui reste de la communauté de vampires slovaques à leur cause. «C'est une mission impossible et aussi périlleuse que de se retrouver sans baguette devant vous-savez-qui,» leur avait dit Shacklebot. Les vampires sont connus pour être une des créatures magiques les plus dangereuses. Ils sont doués d'une intelligence dépassant la norme, et leur force est surhumaine. Hermione avait été de ceux qui ont insisté pour que la mission ait lieu, pensant que ça constituerait un avantage incroyable. Et ce n'était pas du tout insensé, puisque selon ce que Ron avait dit à Luna avant de succomber, la vampiresse de Slovaquie était sur le point d'accepter son offre quand toute une armée de mangemorts a débarqué. Ils avaient l'air de savoir qu'un envoyé de l'Ordre allait venir. Le temps de transplaner au QG, près de sept sortilèges l'avaient touché. Et voilà qu'il est étendu, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte.

L'atmosphère était atrocement lourde, personne ne savait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Et Hermione pleurait maintenant tout son saoul. Comment a-t-il pu la quitter? Lui qui savait toujours comment lui parler, lui qui a été son compagnon depuis près de trois ans… Elle éprouvait pour lui une affection particulière, nourrie par une flamme éternelle, la flamme qui entretenait cet espoir contagieux, l'espoir qu'un jour, Ron et elle vivraient dans un monde meilleur. C'était plus que de l'amour, c'était tout son monde. Et son monde vient de mourir. Les minutes se succèdent, et elle est encore là. Elle a complètement perdu la notion du temps. Puis une main douce et tiède se pose sur son épaule.

-Hermione…

C'était Ginny. Sa voix est faible, se voulant rassurante. Elle caressait gentiment l'épaule de son amie, doutant que celle-ci réalise le contact. Elle pleure, elle aussi. C'est le troisième frère que cette guerre impitoyable vient de lui arracher. Après Fred qui a disparu lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, Charlie a été emprisonné par une armée russe de mangemorts. Il a été torturé jusqu'à la mort, sans qu'il ne puisse jamais révéler la localisation de l'Ordre. Ce que la coalition ne savait pas, c'est que l'endroit a été protégé par le sortilège de Fidelitas, et qu'Harry en était le seul gardien. Ils n'avaient pas capturé la bonne personne…

-Que se passe-t-il ici? s'exclame Harry en descendant de l'étage, J'ai rien compris de ce que Lavande essayait de me dire, elle sanglotait et…

Sa voix s'est étranglée quand il aperçu Ron étendu par terre, inconscient. Il s'arrête, comme frappé par la foudre. Puis, au rythme des sanglots maintenant étouffés d'Hermione, il s'approche, chancelant. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas Ron, pas lui. Il n'en croit pas ses sens, et pourtant, le voir là, immobile, sous une Hermione brisée, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Il vient de perdre le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Un haut-le-cœur soudain le saisit; il allait sortir, quand Hermione se jeta sur lui et se mit à pleurer de plus bel. Ils partageaient tous les deux la même douleur. Les autres, toujours en cercle, se mirent à chuchoter…

-On lui organisera des funérailles en bonne et due forme, dit gravement Hannah Abbot.

-Ouais, ça, c'est sur! Tout le monde voudra être là, répondit Ernie.

Les murmures se faisaient plus grandissants, tout le monde disait maintenant ce qu'il s'était retenu de dire.

Harry tenait encore Hermione entre ses bras, il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui chuchotant des paroles vides de sens, paroles se voulant rassurantes, mais auxquelles lui-même ne croyait pas.

-Je sais que c'est dur, Hermione. C'est très dur. Mais il va falloir encaisser le coup, on n'a pas le choix. Le monde au complet compte sur nous… il ne faut pas se décourager, lui chuchotait-il.

En réalité, alors qu'il essayait de faire chuter la pression, il fut pris d'une effroyable envie de meurtre. Son corps entier tremblait de rage, une rage sourde qui faisait battre son cœur à une allure folle. Ses tempes palpitaient douloureusement, mais il n'en avait cure. Plus rien n'importait, maintenant que Ron était mort. L'espace d'une seconde, il tenta de deviner l'identité de celui qui avait lancé le sort fatal, et il s'imagina entrain de lui affliger les pires tortures, avant de l'abattre sans pitié.

Au même moment, Dawlish l'auror revenait d'une mission au sud de la France. Il entra en trombe au QG, alors que Kingsley Shacklebot, aidé par Ernie, portait le corps de Ron vers une pièce attenante au hall. L'assemblée se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Po… Potter! lança-t-il, essoufflé. On en a capturé un. Il est dehors, avec Thomas et Longdubat.

-Ah ouais? Et qui est-ce?

-Malefoy junior.

...

**Et voilà! =D vous pensez qu'ils feront quoi, de Draco ^^ ?! **

**Vous avez le choix entre deux options:  
**

**-Ils lui offrent une coupe de crème glacée à la vanille,  
**

**-Ils lui font une robe sur mesure chez Mme Guipure !  
**

**À vous de voir xD  
**

**Et merci de reviewer :)  
**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà la suite! Bon, je tiens à m'excuser du retard, je me sens horrible en ce moment... Mais j'ai pas fait exprès! **

**Mes études grugent même mon temps de sommeil :/  
**

**Alors je me ratrappe avec un chapitre ''relativement'' long... enfin, je voulais pas tarder plus.  
**

**De toute façon, comme je suis en vacances, je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent! Et donc ça veut dire deux chose ^^  
**

**1- Chapitres dans les plus brefs délais;  
**

**2-Chapitres plus longs!  
**

**:D Chui contente à votre place, là ^^  
**

**Aussi, merci beaucoup aux revieweuses! Je suis enchantée que ça vous plaise!  
**

Hermione . Malefoy:Merci bien ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci beaucoup pour ton review :)

Marie-Pier : Enchantée qu'elle te plaise :) J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Merci pour ton review!

Michele : Hahah on rêve toutes de la lui apporter ^^ Mais tu peux bien en avoir l'honneur ^^

Mimi82 : Merci beaucoup, et voici la suite! Espérons qu'elle te plaise aussi :)

Fatima : Merci merci ^^ Je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise! J'espère surtout que la suite te plaira aussi! Bonne lecture, et merci pour ton review :)

MissAnita :La glace à la vanille a eu beaucoup de succès, en effet ^^ La voilà la suite, et elle est déjà moins dramatique que la première! J'espère qu'elle te plaira, bonne lecture!

x0mimi : Salut! Contente que t'aime! Tu verras plus joyeux dans la suite, mon histoire n'est pas apocalyptique xD merci bcp pour ton review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Katerina : Oui, c'est un concentré de mauvaises nouvelles xD Mais, ça va virer vers le joyeux ;) C'est la perception qu'à Hermione de la vie. Et j'aime les Weasley! Surtout Ron, mais bon, tout ne peux pas être parfait :P Merci bcp pour ton review, et bonne lecture ^^

Nellydu21 : Contente qu'elle te plaise. Et non, pas d'inquiétudes, Malefoy va rester vivant, ils le tueront pas tout de suite ;)

**Merci beaucoup de vos encouragements, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Camimi94  
**

_-Potter! lança-t-il, essoufflé. On en a capturé un. Il est dehors, avec Thomas et Longdubat._

_-Ah ouais? Et qui est-ce?_

_-Malefoy junior._

Le silence tomba dans le hall. Il faut dire aussi que c'était tout une nouvelle! Capturer un mangemort arrivait aussi souvent qu'il faisait beau à Londres, c'est-à-dire jamais.

Harry réfléchissait à vive allure. Le fait que ses hommes aient réussi à capturer un mangemort l'enchante particulièrement. Et le fait que cet homme soit Malefoy, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Il jubilait intérieurement! Par contre, il fallait être prudent. Ils ne veulent surtout pas qu'il reconnaisse l'endroit.

-Bah alors, on fait quoi avec? s'impatienta Dawlish.

-On va le descendre au sous-sol, dans une des chambres de réserve, lui répondit Harry. Mais d'abord, il va falloir que quelqu'un jette les sorts de protection. On ne veut surtout pas qu'il s'échappe…

-Je m'en occupe! lança Hermione subitement, sortant ainsi de son mutisme.

Elle s'était avancée au centre de la pièce, prête à agir.

Un peu comme Harry, elle voyait en la capture de Malefoy un soulagement intense. Et à ce moment précis, un sentiment de vengeance prit le dessus. Tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à un mangemort méritait le pire des sorts. Et elle y veillerait personnellement.

-Pardonnez-moi, miss, intervient Dawlish, mais vous avez sûrement du oublier que je suis un auror parfaitement qualifié à jeter de simples sorts de protection…

-Ce ne sont pas que des simples sorts de protection, l'interrompit-elle sèchement. C'est un mangemort des plus dangereux que nous avons entre les mains. Les sorts les plus simples de magie noire qu'il connaît suffiraient à faire dresser vos cheveux sur la tête.

-Bon, Hermione vous accompagnera, trancha enfin Harry, mettant fin au débat. Dawlish, lancez-lui un sort d'obscurité avant de le faire entrer.

-C'est déjà fait, répondit promptement Dawlish.

-Parfait, alors. Dean, Longdubat et vous, amenez-le au sous-sol. Et, ce serait bien si quelqu'un d'autre vous accompagnait…

Un brouhaha immense s'éleva alors du petit groupe; tout le monde voulait se rendre utile. Non pas que les missions manquaient, mais disons que dans les circonstances actuelles, ils préféraient tous être actifs que de rester là planté dans le hall à regarder les choses se faire. En plus, la décoration minimale n'aidait pas du tout à remonter le moral.

Finalement, il fallut trancher.

-Harry, je _veux_ y aller, lui dit Ginny d'un ton suppliant. Laisse-moi le faire.

-Non, Ginny, il faut que tu m'accompagnes, répondit-il tendrement. On doit aller voir où en est Hagrid. T'as oublié? On a déjà assez tardé comme ça.

En fait, la visite d'Hagrid n'était qu'un prétexte pour empêcher Ginny d'accompagner le groupe. Il avait aperçu des éclairs dans ses yeux, il savait qu'elle était animée par un désir de vengeance. Lui aussi, il l'était. Mais il fallait être objectif pour le bien de tous. Ils avaient la chance d'obtenir des informations précieuses par un mangemort plus qu'actif. En plus, depuis quelques temps, il est incapable de savoir Ginny exposée à un quelconque danger. Il sait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas la protéger éternellement, mais il faisait son possible pour l'en écarter autant qu'il peut.

-Tiens, Tony, t'as qu'à y aller, toi, dit Harry en s'adressant au dénommé Tony.

Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et s'avança près de Dawlish.

Ils l'appellent tous Tony, pare que c'est plus court, mais son nom complet est Anthony Tracey, il est américain. C'est un grand garçon blond, de taille assez mince. Il est très discret et son dos légèrement courbé accentue son allure introvertie. D'ailleurs, il ne parle pas très souvent. Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'il est devenu membre de l'Ordre, et il s'est rapidement distingué des autres. Il est incroyablement agile et exceptionnellement doué en duels.

Rapidement, une fois le petit groupe constitué, les activités de tout le monde reprirent. Harry et Ginny se préparent pour partir, et certains membres de l'Ordre, ceux qui ont des missions, se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Hermione marchait à grands pas derrière Tony et Dawlish. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Malefoy était là, derrière cette porte au fond du couloir. Elle revoyait subitement son sourire moqueur au temps de leurs études, elle entendait ses remarques acerbes et blessantes, remarques auxquelles elle faisait semblant d'être indifférente, mais qui, au fond, l'ont fait pleurer de nombreuses nuits. Quelle pourriture il était… Elle s'est souvent demandé ce que lui trouvaient ses nombreuses conquêtes. Parce qu'à part son corps parfait, elle ne voyait rien qui pourrait être attirant chez lui. Il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, et aujourd'hui, il la dégoûte profondément.

Une fois arrivés au bout du long couloir blanc et effroyablement vide, ils atteignirent la porte centrale et l'ouvrirent sans plus attendre. Neville était en grande conversation avec Dean, Malefoy étendu à leurs pieds, apparemment pétrifié, le regard vide.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin. On se demandait si vous ne nous auriez pas oubliés… On lui a prit sa baguette. Il est pétrifié, il ne voit et n'entends rien, lança Neville de bonne humeur, en donnant un bon coup de pied dans les côtes du prisonnier.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Hermione? Tu fais une tête d'enterrement! lança-t-il en riant. Et on le met où, ce connard?

-On va l'amener au sous-sol, dans une des chambres de réserve, répondit Hermione en évitant sa première question, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir maintenant…

Ils se hâtèrent donc vers les lieux, Dean et Neville portant Malefoy.

Hermione guidait le groupe. Elle évita soigneusement de passer par le hall, question de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Oui, il fallait qu'elle se concentre.

Voilà qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en bois moisi. Elle décéléra la cadence et descendit les marches glissantes une à une, guidée par la faible lueur que projetaient quelques torches murales. Puis, une odeur forte la prit au nez, une odeur de moisissure…

Cette odeur… Un souvenir émergea soudain de sa mémoire. Elle se rappelle, quelques années plutôt, alors qu'ils étaient à la chasse aux horcruxes, Harry, Ron et elle, ils ont débouché au manoir des Malefoy. C'était un souvenir très cuisant. La force des sortilèges Doloris lancés par Bellatrix lui faisaient encore faire des cauchemars, mais bon, passons. Ce qui l'a toujours préoccupée, et ça fait quelques temps déjà qu'elle y pense, c'est la raison pour laquelle Malefoy ne les avait pas dénoncés. À bien y penser, c'est assez étrange… Sa famille aurait eu tout le mérite dont elle avait longtemps rêvée, et aurait certainement regagné toute sa splendeur auprès du Mage noir. Mais il avait prétendu ne pas les connaître. Pourquoi…?

-Hermione, ça va? Demanda Dean.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était arrêtée au milieu des marches.

-Heu… oui, tout va bien. Continuons, je m'assurais que la voie était libre, répondit elle avec un semblant d'assurance.

Et ils continuèrent leur chemin dans les fin fonds des sous-sols de Sainte-Mangouste désormais mieux éclairés, mais toujours aussi sinistres.

Un semblant d'assurance… voilà qui la traduit bien, pensa Hermione en marchant. Depuis bien des mois, elle avait sans relâche tenu bon, elle avait encouragé les autres, soutenu Harry, elle avait était brave…

«Quelles conneries,» pensa-t-elle. La réalité, c'est qu'elle était fatiguée. Aujourd'hui, elle en a marre de faire semblant de croire en leur cause, marre de sourire alors qu'on fond d'elle, elle se consume lentement par le feu violent de la guerre.

Il y a bien des années, c'est vrai qu'elle y mettait toute son ardeur. Elle y croyait solidement, qu'Harry pouvait gagner la Guerre. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à mener à bien sa quête. Mais à la longue, après avoir vu défiler des parades de morts sous ses yeux, après avoir vu ses amis s'effondrer, elle s'est rendue à l'évidence. Voldemort aime tuer et, eux, l'avaient imité. Ils sont entrés dans son propre jeu, et ça les conduira certainement à leur perte. Mais il est trop tard pour en sortir, maintenant. Autant assumer ce fait, et continuer à se battre pour, au moins, mourir avec dignité. D'ailleurs, la mort ne l'effraye pas du tout. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir. La question qui se pose, maintenant, est ''quand?''

-Voilà, on y est, lança Hermione en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois terni.

Elle lança un sort pour l'ouvrir. La porte crissa horriblement alors qu'elle tirait la poignée vers elle, et une odeur fétide s'en échappa. Elle entra dans la pièce sombre et entreprit d'allumer les torches. L'odeur était vraiment insupportable, c'est à peine si elle pouvait inspirer.

-Mais ça pue ici. T'es sûre que c'est le bon endroit? Demanda Dawlish d'une voix étranglée.

Elle ne trouvait pas les torches…

-C'est la pièce la plus sécurisée des sous-sols, et aussi la plus proche de l'étage, répondit Hermione en continuant de tâter les murs.

Elle avait fait le tour de la pièce, et aucune torche ne semblait s'y trouver.

-Lumos, lança-t-elle en dernier recours, brandissant sa baguette.

Et la source de la puanteur se révéla sous leurs yeux. Sur ce qui devait probablement être un lit auparavant s'étendait un cadavre putréfié, quasi décomposé. C'était tout simplement horrible à regarder.

-Je… j'ai un haut le cœur, murmura Neville, tout près d'Hermione.

-Sortons d'ici, dit-elle sans plus attendre.

Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Neville et Dean, qui avaient déposé Malefoy par terre en pensant qu'ils étaient arrivés, le relevèrent et se dirigèrent presque en courant vers la sortie.

Tony était le dernier à sortir. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et s'arrêta, voyant que personne ne bougeait.

-Ça doit sûrement être un ancien prisonnier du temps de l'avant-guerre, tenta d'expliquer Dawlish. Les autorités mettaient les criminels souffrants dans des chambres isolées pour qu'ils soient hors d'état de nuire. Ils ont sûrement du l'oublier.

-N'oublie surtout pas de le signaler quand on remontera, Dawlish, dit alors Hermione. Luna pourra s'en occuper. Elle a un goût très prononcé pour tout ce qui touche à l'étrange…

Puis elle reprit son chemin. Elle ignorait que les sous-sols étaient réservés aux criminels, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment exploré, excluant la fois où il avait fallu que tout le monde dans le QG s'y abrite contre les attaques des missiles ensorcelés.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre chambre. Ça n'a pas vraiment été dur. Passé quelques mètres de la première, toute une rangée de portes semblables s'étalait devant elle. Elle se dirigea vers la première à sa droite et l'ouvrit sans grandes difficultés. Les torches s'allumèrent presque en même temps, révélant une pièce terne, minimalement meublée. À bien la regarder, Hermione la trouva très déprimante. Mais au moins, se dit-elle, aucun cadavre ne reposait sur le lit.

-Bon, ça devrait aller, comme pièce, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Dean et Neville jetaient Malefoy sur le lit, alors que Dawlish et Tony s'affairaient à lancer les sorts de protection.

Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Le ciel était gris, triste et morne. Ça donnait envie de pleurer…

Mais il ne pleuvait pas réellement, et ils étaient dans un niveau sous terrain. C'était une fenêtre ensorcelée.

-On se croirait à Azkaban, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

-Ouais… Mais bon, c'est Malefoy, hein?! Répondit Neville. Ça lui est sûrement familier.

Dean et Dawlish éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, contrastant profondément avec la tristesse de la pièce.

-Bon, je crois qu'on a fini. On y va, là? Je meure de faim! Lança Dean en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie.

-Vous pouvez y aller, je vous rejoindrai bientôt, répondit Hermione, fixant la fenêtre.

-T'es sûre? Je peux rester, si tu veux… je garderai la sortie, demanda Neville.

-Neville! Elle a une baguette, et c'est Hermione, bon sang! s'exclama Dean en tapant l'épaule de Neville. Elle a pas besoin de garde, je te dis. Allez, on s'en va d'ici. À toute, Hermione!

-À plus tard, répondit-elle en se retournant vers eux alors qu'ils quittaient la pièce un à un.

La porte claqua derrière Neville qui sortit en dernier.

Elle se retourna alors vers la fenêtre. Les gouttes d'eau sillonnaient la glace, se frayaient un chemin vers le bas de la vitre. Maintenant qu'elle était enfin seule, elle souffla longuement, comme libérée des chaînes qui lui enserraient la poitrine.

Elle a toujours aimé se retrouver seule, par moments. Ça lui permet de mettre ses pensées à l'endroit, de réfléchir un peu.

Et voilà que la réalité la frappait de pleine face, comme une chute d'eau glaciale qui lui tombait dessus jusqu'à lui engourdir les membres.

Il était vrai qu'elle s'était endurcie, depuis la guerre. Toute personne encore vivante aujourd'hui n'a eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la réalité telle qu'elle est, et de continuer à exister, en sachant désormais que l'horreur était plus qu'un groupe de lettres.

Dans son cas à elle, ce qui l'avait aidé à tenir, c'était la présence de Ron. Il agissait sur elle comme un patronus; éclairant les moments les plus sombres en lui redonnant espoir. C'était lui, la flamme de la résistance en elle. C'était pour lui qu'elle survivait chaque jour. En somme, il était sa raison de vivre.

Et maintenant, elle se demandait si c'était encore la peine de tenir. Pourquoi vivrait-elle? Harry avait Ginny à ses côtés, et n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'elle. Elle pourrait donc bien s'éteindre doucement, sur un champ de bataille, touchée par un Avada Kedavra, et tout serait fini. Elle n'aurait plus à voir ces atrocités quotidiennement… Peut-être même irait-elle rejoindre Ron? Qui sait…

-Tiens donc… Si c'est pas Granger!

Au quart de tour, elle pivota sur ces gonds, sa baguette pointée vers Malefoy, prête à réagir.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai pas ma baguette, dit-il en ricanant, toujours étendu sur le lit. Autrement, t'adresser la parole n'est pas ce que j'aurai fait en premier.

-Ferme-la, Malefoy, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Une montée d'adrénaline anima son corps d'une fureur soudaine.

Sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui, elle se mit à faire le tour de son lit, le regardant sous tous les angles. Il était vraiment dans un sal état. Puis elle aperçu une énorme tâche sombre sur sa cuisse gauche.

-T'es blessé, souffla-t-elle alors, changeant soudain de ton.

-J'ignorai que ma santé t'importait tant, Granger, lui lança-t-il, moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas ta petite personne insignifiante qui m'importe, Malefoy. Les informations que tu connais sont bien plus importantes que toi, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Si tu crois que je vais vous dire quoi que ce soit, alors t'es aussi bien de me laisser mourir, lui dit-il d'un ton qui a perdu toute trace d'amusement.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte, sourire aux lèvres. Ginny, qui avait appris l'art de la médicomagie au tout début de la guerre, viendrait l'examiner et le soigner. Il fallait que Malefoy reste en vie. Ça pouvait être lui, la chance qu'ils attendent tous.

-Dis-moi Granger, elle va comment, la belette? lui dit-il, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à claquer la porte derrière elle.

Sans savoir comment elle avait fait, elle s'est retrouvée à califourchon sur Malefoy.

-Comment _oses_-tu parler de lui, criait-elle en martelant son torse de coups de poings, espèce de pitoyable être dépravé… dépourvu d'âme!

Hermione n'était pas très forte physiquement. Sa véritable force résidait en sa magie. Et là, sa baguette se trouvait sur le sol à quatre mètres d'elle, là où elle l'avait lâchée avant de se ruer sur Malefoy, poings en l'air.

Il s'était protégé le visage, et l'avait laissée le bombarder de coups, d'abord surpris par sa réaction. Il ne savait pas qu'elle vouait une telle affection à Wealsey. Sauf que, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas très forte, les coups d'Hermione avaient commencé à lui faire mal, et il du lui tenir les bras afin qu'elle cesse de cogner.

-Non mais t'as complètement perdu la tête, souffla-t-il avant de voir des larmes perler sur les cils d'Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. Elle ne tenta même pas de se débattre.

Le silence enveloppa soudain la pièce, lourd comme du plomb, momentanément perturbé par les reniflements d'Hermione.

Drago regardait la jeune femme à travers le rideau de cheveux bouclés qui lui cachait le visage. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, pour être plus précis. Et elle n'avait pas changé. Elle a encore le même comportement fougueux, les mêmes cheveux rebelles…

Sauf qu'en ce moment, il trouvait son comportement très étrange. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Sa sensibilité aurait-elle augmenté avec le temps, ou était-ce autre chose?

Il n'eut pas le temps de mener ses pensées plus loin car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, brisant le silence pesant, et Neville se précipita dans la pièce.

-Expelliarmus! Lança-t-il en direction de Malefoy.

Le corps de ce dernier se précipita vers le mur d'en face, bousculant Hermione qui entreprenait de se relever.

Drago était par terre, le dos appuyé sur le mur. Il grimaçait; sa blessure avait repris un coup.

Dés qu'elle fut debout, Hermione couru vers la porte.

-Hermione, tout va bien? demanda Neville, alarmé.

Elle ne lui prêta pas attention. Elle sorti de la pièce, longea le couloir en courant à en perdre haleine, et quitta enfin les sous-sols du QG.

-Ça fait même pas une heure que t'es là, et tu fous déjà la merde, dit Neville en s'approchant du détenu. Si j'étais toi, je me tiendrai tranquille, sale connard. Je t'en fouterai bien une si j'avais pas reçu des ordres.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal à en mourir. Drago avait envie de crier de douleur, mais il se retenait, il serrait la mâchoire. Il ne crierait pas devant lui.

Il regardait Neville dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait même pas lui répondre. Si jamais il ouvrait la bouche, c'est un hurlement qui en sortirait.

Après un dernier regard, Neville se dirigea vers la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un objet sur le sol attira son attention. Il le ramassa et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Hermione, il s'est passé quoi au juste? Demanda Neville en s'asseyant sur une chaise bancale de la salle à manger devant la jeune femme.

-Rien d'important. J'avais un compte à régler avec lui, c'est tout, lui mentit-elle en détournant le regard.

-Un compte à régler, tu dis? Mais enfin, t'étais sans baguette et il avait un contrôle total sur toi. Il aurait pu s'échapper! s'exclamait Neville en s'emportant.

-Ma baguette…

-Tiens, je l'ai ramassée en sortant, dit-il alors en la lui tendant. Écoute, j'ai appris, pour Ron. Et… enfin, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

-Ouais, dit-elle en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre. Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

Pendant un moment, ils ne parlèrent plus. C'était un silence bienfaiteur; Hermione n'avait pas envie de discuter. Non pas que ça soit à cause de Neville, au contraire. Depuis peu, elle était contrainte de passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec les autres. Elle n'était presque jamais en mission avec Ron, c'était avec Neville qu'elle opérait. Et à force de passer du temps avec lui, elle avait appris à le connaître, à découvrir le meilleur en lui.  
Loin du garçon craintif et désorienté qu'il avait été dans sa jeunesse, il est devenu aujourd'hui un des éléments les plus forts de l'Ordre. Son assurance a quadruplé, et il est devenu, avec le temps et l'expérience, un combattant hors pair. Mais ce qu'Hermione appréciait surtout, c'était sa bonne humeur et son sens de l'humour. Il avait foi en leur cause, et se battait sans relâche, sans répit.

Elle appréciait bien Neville.

-Harry a envoyé un patronus, reprit-il. Ils sont arrivés, Ginny et lui, et vont rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Il a pas voulu en dire plus, au cas où le message serait intercepté, tu vois.

-Et il a aussi dit que quelqu'un doit s'occuper de la tâche sans l'attendre, continua-t-il lentement. Il parle de Malefoy, bien entendu. On sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver.

-Alors, je me suis porté volontaire! Lança-t-il, joyeux. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de lui soutirer des infos de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit.

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier, dis alors Hermione en se détournant enfin de la fenêtre. Il est blessé à la jambe. Je pensais envoyer Ginny s'en occuper, mais si on veut qu'il reste vivant, faudra bien en charger quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je m'en occupe, lança Neville en se levant de sa chaise. Lavande devrait pouvoir le faire.

-Bon, je vais aller voir où en est John avec la troupe au nord, dit-il en rajustant sa cape. On en sait rien depuis que Moreen est revenue du champ de bataille.

-Je veux m'en occuper, le coupa Hermione.

-Quoi?! Ben ok, si tu veux, répondit Neville, surpris, en se retournant. Enfin perso, je vois pas ce qui t'attire dans le fait d'aller voir John. Il est toujours aussi grognon qu'auparavant.

-Je parle pas d'aller voir John, dit-elle, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. C'est de Malefoy que je parle.

-Et… pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant soudain, dissimulant difficilement sa désapprobation.

-Parce que je_ veux_ le faire, Neville, répondit-elle avec assurance.

-Je suis pas du tout d'accord. Mais bon, je sais que tu en fais qu'à ta tête de toute façon, alors… disons que c'est Ok?! dit-il dans un soupir, reprenant son chemin. À bientôt, Hermione!

-À bientôt, répondit-elle doucement en reportant son intérêt vers la fenêtre.

La situation lui procure un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi profond. Voilà que maintenant, en se réveillant chaque matin, elle aurait une tâche précise, une mission concrète susceptible, cette fois, de donner de vrais résultats. Tout d'un coup, un espoir soudain remonta en elle. Avoir un contrôle total sur Malefoy et ses pensées était jouissif à un point…

Elle esquissa un vrai sourire. Le ciel gris foncé, lugubre, n'avait plus aucune importance pour elle. Maintenant, elle voyait le bout du tunnel. Elle pouvait enfin croire en une fin autre qu'apocalyptique.

À partir de demain, le changement allait commencer.

Elle se leva, rajusta la chaise où elle était assise, puis se dirigea vers ses appartements où sa baignoire l'attendait à bras ouverts.

**Et voilà ^^ **

**Alors? Comment vous trouvez ce chapitre?!  
**

**Je veux vraiment avoir vos impressions! Je vois que beaucoup de personnes lisent l'histoire, et très peu la commentent. Sachez que ça vous prends 10 secondes, mais que ça fait toute la différence pour moi.  
**

**C'est le moteur de mon écriture.  
**

**Alors d'avance, je remercie toutes celles qui auront pris la peine de me laisser leurs impressions; ça enrichit mes écritures.  
**

**Et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, aussi :)**

**À très bientôt!  
**

**Camimi94  
**


End file.
